Guardian of Time-An ROTG fic
by Paradox-Flicker
Summary: Jack meets a new guardian under strange circumstances, one the others have never mentioned. Will the two be rescued from Pitch?
1. Chapter 1

Author' note: Hello, Hello. This is my first ROTG story, so everyone's out of character. But my writing wasn't any good in the first place. Reviews would be very helpful, i'm not picky. It's a silly idea, and yes, it'll turn into fluffy romance eventually, I think... Please remember not to take it seriously and don't expect some amazing story line. It was made sole-y for fun. Another of my silly ideas. I'll put more chapters if I get a review, I guess...If you want.

Anyway, you do not wanna hear my rambling. Onward, Allons-y, Soup's on, or whatever you guys like to say!

"P-Pitch! Let go!" The guardians were battling Pitch and his fearlings, but heard an unfamiliar voice. They turned to see a Brown-haired girl, seemingly 15, struggling in his grip. What could he possibly want with a random girl? "Well, this has been fun, but i think it's time we end." Pitch said, as he, the fearlings, and the girl dissapeared.

Jack turned to the others. "What...Just happened?" Tooth just shrugged, Sandy did'nt know either, and bunny just glared at the spot where Pitch was a moment before. North spoke up. "Well, seems he grabbed a random someone." "We're not gonna let him get away with that, right?" The other four looked at eachother nervously. Jack sighed. "I'm going to get her back. Do not follow me." Without another word, he flew off. ...

"Stay still!" The nightmare king snapped at the girl. Or, more accurately, Time-guardian. "Like i would!" She snapped back. He tossed her to the ground of the cell. "You'll regret that soon enough." And he left the place. After all, would'nt want to keep the incoming guest waiting...

Jack shot into the palace, But was careful to keep an eye out for Pitch. Not careful enough, though. Black tendrils grabbed him from behind, and he came face-to-face with Pitch. "Well, well. Who do we have here? Come for the girl? Good, you can go with her." He was shoves into the same cell as her, and Pitch dissapeared again.

He stared at her. She stared at him. She spoke up. "And why are you here?" He gave her a confused look. "To save you." She frowned. "I can handle myself just fine." "Obviously not. That's Pitch we're talking about. You know what he does to mortals?"

"Yes i do. Thankfully, i'm not mortal."

"Then..What are you?"

"Why should i trust you?"

Jack waved his hands a bit. "I'm a guardian. Why would'nt you?" She looked him over carefully. "Fine. My name is Constance. I'm the Guardian of time." He began to laugh. "Good one!" Constance growled. "That was not a jest. Did you really think HE would just pick up some random person?" "Well...why have'nt i heard of you? What do you even DO?" "Only MiM has been able to keep tabs on me, but the others have heard of me. I'm not surprised they have not mentioned me. My job is to make sure Nothing messes up the future, past, or present time-lines. Which will most likely happen now, as i don't have my staff."

"What's your center?"

She smiled.

_"Miracles."_

...

*2 hours later*

"You know what? I like you, constance." Jack said. She giggled. "You are'nt so bad yourself, as far as guardians go." She stopped for a moment, shivering. "How does Pitch stand it here? It's freezing!" She let out a small squeak when Jack pulled her into his arms, but just as easily curled up with him.

"I hope i'm not interrupting anything." Pitch's voice rang out from in front of them. They both quickly shuffled away from eachother, blushing. He chuckled, opening the door and grabbing Constance by her arm. "Come on." She went along with him, mouthing 'bye' to Jack. He reached after her.

He waited.

And waited some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Got a follow. It's a bit rushed, I guess, but you guys didn't expect much. Who wants a sequel that isn't rushed?! Yeah, I know, none of you. But review/follow if you do.

With that said, onward to the final chapter!

They finally returned, and his newfound friend was shoved in the cell once more. He gasped. Her arms and neck were covered in cut and bruises, and across one cheek she had another long slice. Her tunic had been ripped and bloodied in patches. Her beautiful Azure eyes were now dull. "Constance! What happened? What did he do to you?!" She Gave him a ghost of a smile. "Oh, you know. Tried to convince me with words to open time for him, when that failed, he started resorting to phisycal contact..."

"Why did'nt you use your staff to escape?!"

"I could'nt just leave you here..."

And they were back to staring at eachother. This was'nt gonna become a habit, was it? Of course, maybe it was'nt such a bad one...

CRASH

They tore their eyes away from eachother to see the other four guardians looking at them awkwardly. Jack noticed tooth with one familiar staff and one unfamilier in her hands. Constance nodded at Her before taking the other, a black twisty one with a glowing amethyst center at the top. As soon as it was firmly in her hands, they saw two matching purple streaks form in her upper back before they grew out into grey, angel-like wings. They were so gray... They almost looked like...Stone? Her eyes, back to normal, looked up as she folded the wings down.

"Thanks. Did'nt feel right without those." She gave a smirk.

Jack took his staff, but he did not have any special glowy affects, obviously. He wished he did. It looked so awesome... Constance walked over and greeted each guardian in turn, with a sentance or two.

North. "It's been awhile... Still much the same, i see." Bunny. "Sorry we could'nt meet under better circumstances." Sandy. A flurry of sand images. "Yes..MmHm.. Good to see you." Tooth. "How're you holding up, Darling?" The winter spirit could'nt do much but watch.

Silence. Oh yes. "Are, we gonna get out of here now?" Jack asked. They all nodded in agreement, a raced out as quick as possible. After they were away from Pitch's lair, Constance turned to them.

"Well... It's been a pleasure, really. But i've got to go check my timelines. You guys don't want me hanging around anyway, right?" She gave no chance for response. "Right. Goodbye, Guardians... We'll be meeting again, i assure you." With one last longing look at Jack, She turned, Raising her wings, and shot off.

"No..." Jack stared after her.

Constance entered her home, a small cottage in a secluded area of land. Or, so it seemed. The real living space was down below, huge caverns, though not the least bit dark. The reason? She kept concentrated moon-beam lamps. It was lonely, but she'd lived with it for a thousand years, and just because she'd made a friend, that would'nt change. She walked into her magic chamber, The safest place to open up the time-vortex.

The time-spirit slammed her staff into the center of the silver-etched patterns. What appeared to be a pale-greyish cloud of magic swirled around her, and she concentrated on mending the rifts from her absence. Just then, who should appear but The guardians. She did not, however, lose her focus on her constant mending, though she looked up. She was'nt called "Constance" For nothing. 3 minutes. 5 minutes... Finally, the magic faded, locking into the center glow of her staff. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the wait, mending is tricky work. You need something?" They looked her up and down. She'd not even cared for her own needs before the universes.

"Sweetie... Are'nt you goind to get cleaned up, and changed?" Tooth asked, worried.

Con lowered her gaze. "The cleaning up part, yes. But i don't keep any spare clothes.

"Why not? Surely you've gotten into trouble before."

"Not really. I'm considered a neutral party. Um, i was... And i try not to get dirty. Well...I DON'T get dirty..."

Sandy facepalmed. Constance sighed. "Is that all? I'm fine, rea-" She was cut off when she felt cold lips against her own. "Mmmphf?" She let out and muffled noise. She'd heard about kissing, but she'd never imagined it would happen to her, much less by Jack Frost! But...She liked it, so she leaned into the kiss, lowering her gray wings and closing her eyes. Moments later, they slowly parted. They'd almost forgotten about the others in the room, until They heard a thump. Tooth had.. Fainted?! North and Bunny were trying to hold in their amusement unsuccesfully. The two blushed brightly, Jack a purple tone, Constance a rose colour.

"Constance and Jack-Y sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The previously mentioned smirked at eachother when they heard this. Jack took off on the wind, Constance not far behind.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who's in a tree!"


End file.
